Fishing can require a great deal of patience, since the fisherman must often wait quite a long time for a fish to bite. Holding the fishing pole during this entire time can be tedious. Bank or shoreline fishermen are known to use crude fishing pole holders such as a bucket, however, the poles are bound to topple and possibly be dragged into the water.
In addition, many fishermen prefer to cast several lines simultaneously to increase the strike rate. However, it is difficult to hold more than one pole at a time and the invention provides an efficient system for holding more than one pole, while allowing them to be picked up quickly and easily when it is necessary to hook and reel in a fish. Further, the prior art namely holds the fishing pole at the handle portion thereof and allows the tip of the pole to be affected by wind and deceiving the fisherman into believing that there is a strike on the line.
Furthermore, fisherman often engage in other activities while waiting for a bite on the line, which distractions prevent setting of the hook when a fish has bit. The present invention provides an audible and visual indication that a bite has occurred on the line and the hook needs to be set.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,274 to Hart discloses a fishing pole support comprised of an elongated rod, one portion of which is formed into a continuous series of coils and the remainder of which forms a spike adapted to be inserted in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,949 to Fliege discloses a pole holder comprised of a resilient wire framework which is adjustably clamped to a rigid mounting means adapted to be securely anchored to the ground or other support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,069 to Smith discloses a fishing pole support apparatus. The invention teaches a support apparatus that is capable of retaining a fishing pole during use in an inclined position at a selected angle and prevents dirt from coming in contact with the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,803 to Huber, et al discloses a fishing rod holder and method of using it which relate to the use of the holder having a stake for insertion into the ground, and a fishing pole holding member, which is swingably connected to the stake and which can be swung to a storage position adjacent to the stake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,803 to Shieh discloses an adjustable pole rest which includes a supporting device which consists of two telescopic rods connected by a connector for supporting a fishing rod. When not in use, the telescopic rods of the mounting device can be collapsed, and the balancing devise and the fork of the mounting device can be dismantled, therefore the storage space of the pole rest is greatly reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,996 to Drish discloses a portable fishing pole support holder that is capable of holding a fishing pole in a range of operating positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,340 to Fleener discloses a combination rod anchor and fishing tackle box formed of a bottom and molded top in which one or more recesses are formed in the top and a portion of each recess is threaded to receive an essentially hollow tube member which has a threaded external position to mate with the threaded internal recesses of the top member and in which the hollow tube members are adapted to hold fishing rods firmly in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,379,379 to James discloses a fishing pole holding assembly which alerts a user if a fish strikes and also provides a place to store beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,557 to Brake discloses a fishing pole holder that signals a viable strike on the lure or bait.
The prior art does not address the need for an adjustable fishing pole holder that efficiently provides a visible and audible signal that a fish has struck the bait or lure. Therefore, there remains a long standing and continuing need for an advance in the art of fishing pole holders that is simpler in both design and use, more economical and efficient in their construction and use, and provides a more secure engagement of the pole.